La carta
by kari-saku
Summary: Sé que he cometido muchos errores por no expresar lo que siento pero en mi cabeza vienen los fantasmas del recuerdo y eso hace que mi corazón sufra... s
1. La carta

**Antes**

Esta historia parte de un mundo paralelo al que conocemos de Sakura card Captor.

Sakura aquí conoce a Shaoran por parte de Tomoyo, ella al conocerlo le cayo mal, pero con el tiempo se comenzaron a conocer y al final los dos sentían lo mismo que el otro,

Sakura estuvo con el una primera vez pero no funciono más su amistad se había roto.

Al tiempo Shaoran le da a conocer a Sakura de nuevo sus sentimientos, y le dijo que nunca la había olvidado y la seguía queriendo más que en su anterior relación, Sakura no sabe que responderle esta en la duda de volver con el o conservar la amistad que había vuelto a cosechar con el tiempo transcurrido de su anterior relación.

**La carta**

_Mi querido amigo Shaoran!_

_Hola!_

_Yo sé que todo lo que hemos pasado desde que nos conocimos algunas han sido para bien y otras que no desearía recordar._

_Todavía me acuerdo cuando te conocí, mi mejor amiga te presentó, yo al comienzo pensé que eras un engreído hasta ¡me habías caído mal!, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que me había equivocado y comencé a ver en ti a otra persona: cariñosa, atento con sus amigo, y muchas cosas más que hizo que te ganaras mi corazón._

_Sé que he cometido muchos errores por no expresar lo que siento pero en mi cabeza vienen los fantasmas del recuerdo y eso hace que mi corazón sufra._

_Sé que prometimos que lo que había pasado lo dejaríamos en el recuerdo, pero cuando me enteré de tus sentimientos tenía dos respuestas:_

_La del corazón y la de la cabeza._

_Mi cabeza me decía que no debía darte una segunda oportunidad porque saldría lastimada pero mi corazón decía otra cosa, que eras diferente y que esta vez ibas a hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcionara_

_Pero otra vez mi mente me jugó una mala jugada y le hice caso a mi cabeza._

_Yo sé que es tarde decirte todo esto pero no podía guardármelo, pero no te estoy pidiendo nada solo trato de desahogarme y poder ser libre por fin de estos sentimientos que me tienen prisionera._

_Sabes que puedes seguir confiando en mí y que seguiremos siendo amigos.._

_Atentamente_

_Tu querida amiga _

_SAKURA_

**Holap! Aquí le traigo esta linda historia, la escribí en clase de literatura el 30 de septiembre y me la acaban de entregar ayer 17- 11-08 y ni me acordaba haberla escrito y se suponía que tenía que escribir una carta informal y bueno esto me salió de una inspiración de muchas cosas, cosas que en la vida si pasan, háganme caso esta historia es de la vida real y ahí cosas que uno piensan que solo pasan en nuestra fantasía, claro le cambie los personajes para poderla subir.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y me mandé Review pues sabran que soy una total novata, acepto todo menos ofensas ¡ojo nada de eso! Críticas constructivas y todo lo demás. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda con la historia háganme saber, que yo con gusto se la despejaré**


	2. Mi querida flor de cerezo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a clamp yo no mas pongo mi talento a escribir historias.**

**La Carta**

Mi querida flor de cerezo!

_¿Cómo estas?_

_Te confieso algo cuando hablamos de lo que había pasado cuando estuvimos juntos, me volví a dar cuenta que quería volver a estar contigo, y sabes me avergüenzo de algo… ¿te acuerdas cuando Eriol regreso y yo no lo conocía?, tú me dijiste que los conocías desde que tenías 7 años y que era tu amigo de la infancia pero sabes lo que me da coraje ahora, es que lo arruine todo por mis tontos celos, púes para mí tu estabas más cerca de él que de mí y eso me hacia morir de rabia, púes se suponía que antes de ser más que amigos éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, púes por eso me comportaba así ¡PERDÓNAME!_

_Al fin me di cuenta que fue por mi culpa que pasabas más tiempo con él que conmigo ¡POR ESOS TONTOS CELOS!, tú siempre me buscabas e intentabas estar conmigo y al mismo tiempo me querías mostrar cuanto me querías pero yo te era indiferente por mis malditos celos ¡CÓMO QUISIERA NO HABER PENSADO ASÍ! Pero bueno no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, pasando el tiempo ya no teníamos comunicación y pasó lo que yo no quería que ocurriera, ¡terminaste conmigo mi cerezo! No sabes cuánto me dolió eso pero sé que sufriste por haber tomado esa decisión._

_Yo te quería aunque no lo demostrara, viste con tristeza que yo lo tomaba con indiferencia, pero sabes ¡ERA LA MENTIRA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO! Me habías partido el corazón._

_Intente llenar ese vacío saliendo con otras chicas pero sabes todo ese tiempo me mentí a mi mismo, púes la única persona que estaba en mis pensamientos eras tú._

_Cuando nos topábamos se te borraba la sonrisa ¡esa la cual no puedo vivir sin verla! Y tus ojos demostraban tristeza una que aunque la disimularas yo la notaba._

_Nos dimos un tiempo, me di cuenta que Tomoyo y Eriol hacían lo posible por juntarnos para que volvamos a ser aunque sea amigos pues la amistad que se había formado antes se había esfumado y lo sé ¡fue por mi bendita culpa! Aunque nunca me lo reclamaste, siempre dijiste que una relación va al fracaso no por una si no por las dos personas._

_Después de eso vi que te diste una oportunidad de volver a ser mi amiga y agradezco eso, nos volvimos inseparables, vimos que nuestros lazos de nuestra amistad eran más fuerte que antes y sabes eso me gustaba, ya no te alejabas de mí y ya nos comportábamos con total naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Y llegó ese día. El cual hablamos de lo que había pasado ¿sabes cuánto tiempo había pasado de ello? Un año y tú lo sabías muy bien y por eso sacaste el tema para sacarnos cualquier duda que tuviéramos sobre ello como tu dices enfrentar a nuestros fantasmas, hay te confesé mis celos absurdos y tú aunque no tenías ninguna obligación me volviste a decir como en ese tiempo que Eriol era y sería siempre solo un gran amigo, yo ya lo había entendido aunque fue de la peor forma ¡perderte!, también me dijiste como te sentías cuando yo te rechazaba ¡perdóname!, lo último que quería era que tú sufrieras preferiría morir antes que eso!_

_Toda la tarde conversamos sobre ello y parecía que te habías sacado un gran peso de encima, yo en cambio me volví a dar cuenta como otras veces que nunca te había olvidado, y le pregunté a Tomoyo para quitarme toda duda aunque no me afirmó nada me dio una esperanza._

_Y creo que te diste cuenta que me puse más atento contigo, te acuerdas cuando estábamos viendo la película que el profesor nos puso, tú te sentaste a lado mío o mejor dicho yo te busqué, en toda la película intente acercarme más a ti, te acuerdas cuando me tapaste los ojos para que no vea una parte que tu decías "no apta para hombres" y ahí aproveche a coger tu mano, vi con felicidad que no la retiraste más te acomodaste a lado mío , es natural estar a lado tuyo es como respirar, después pusiste tu cabeza en mi hombro todavía con nuestras manos juntas, yo te veía ¡¿sabes cuantas ganas tenía de besarte? Rogué a todo dios chino para no meter la pata, tú siempre sacabas lo mejor de mí tú eras la única que sabía cuan romántico llegaba a ser; vi confusión en tus ojos al acabar la película y te fuiste rápido de mi lado, creí que no tenía oportunidad pero cuando bajaba las escaleras vi que Tomoyo te abrazaba y le decías que tú no querías volver a perder mi amistad, ahí vi cual fue la confusión que ví en tus ojos, ¡me querías! Pero al mismo tiempo no querías a perder lo que volvimos a conseguir con gran esmero._

_Intente demostrarte en los siguientes días que yo también te quería y que nada de eso iba a afectar nuestra amistad y que no iba a pasar lo mismo que antes._

_Un día estábamos en las escaleras del colegio, estábamos reunidos con todos nuestros amigos Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Rika y Naoko y al frente de todos ellos te dije cuales eran mis sentimientos, tú estabas en shock y lo que vino después no lo pude predecir, me cogiste de la mano y me sacaste de ahí, estabas seria realmente no podía descifrar lo que sentías, me llevaste un piso más arriba de donde estábamos._

_Me preguntaste que era lo que había a dicho, en tus ojos se reflejaba ingenuidad, me preguntaste desde cuando lo había sentido y te confesé que nunca te había olvidado y que cada día que pasaba te quería más._

_Te sentantes y yo me senté a lado tuyo quise abrazarte pero me di cuenta que si lo hacía te irías, vi que tomaste aire y me miraste y me dijiste algo que rompió toda esperanza, me dijiste que solo me querías como amigo y que si una vez no funciono quien aseguraba que en la segunda sí; en ese momento cogí tu mano y te la puse en mi pecho y te dije que mi corazón estaba seguro que esto iba a funcionar porque nunca hasta ahora había llegado a querer a alguien como te quería a ti, vi duda en tus ojos pero te soltaste con cariño, yo sabía que no querías hacerme daño porque siempre te preocupas por los sentimientos de los demás._

_Yo te quiero Shaoran - me dijiste – pero no pasa el límite de amistad._

_Me cogiste de la mano y me dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos y que tú siempre ibas a estar ahí para mí, después de eso me diste un beso en la mejilla y te fuiste._

_No sabes cuánta tristeza y amargura tenía en mi corazón pero en algo estaba seguro: no tenías la culpa, tenías todo el derecho de haberme dicho eso._

_Pasó un tiempo tú me seguías tratando como si nunca te hubiera dicho nada por una parte me dolía pero por otra sabía que era mi culpa porque no te cuide cuando te túve._

_Ahora me llegó tu carta por parte de Tomoyo, cuando vi la carta pensé que era algo malo; pero cuando empecé a leer no sabes cual fue mi alegría._

_Sakura eres lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida y no me importa los errores que hemos cometido ni tampoco lo que prometimos, ni que nos pasó en el pasado, ahora te puedo decir lo que nunca te había podido decir ¡TE AMO! Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos esmeraldas, amo tu inocencia, tu delicadeza, amo tu ternura, amo tu preocupación por los demás, amo todo de ti._

_Agradezco a Dios el haberme cruzado contigo, por haberme dado un ángel la cual me enseño lo hermosa que es la vida con todo su amor, espero vernos pronto y decirte lo mucho que te amo._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Shaoran._

**Hola!**

**Muchos me pidieron escribir la contestación de Shaoran, bueno se cumplió sus deseos, espero que este a sus expectativas.**

**Espero sus review y saben que pueden poner todo comentario cualquiera menos que haga que esta autora se vaya al hoyo de la depresión.**


End file.
